narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Hyūga
Haru was born in the main branch of the Hyūga Clan.The Hyūga Clan elders said that he was destined to be one of the strongest Hyūga clan members that ever lived.He could use the Byakugan at a very young age. Background Haru was born before Naruto Uzumaki was by a year.Since he turned 6 he was trained by Hiashi Hyuga to use the Gentle Fist.He proved to be very good at it. Haru had a little bit of a rivalry with Neji Hyūga growing up as Neji also was very skilled at the art of the Gentle Fist. When Haru at the age of 7 Hiashi Hyūga noticed that he wasn't very talented at Ninjutsu Haru knew some fire style ninjutsu but that was it,This made Hiashi disappointed in Haru.It was looking like Neji was going to be the better Hyūga After all.Hiashi thought it was a waste because Haru possessed very high chakra reserves comparable to that of Naruto Uzumaki that Hiashi thought he was surly going to be very skilled at ninjutsu. Haru's chakra control was amazing for a child at the age of 8 Haru could walk on walls using chakra control.Haru's chakra control skills was so high that when ever he would train he didn't spend much chakra because of his chakra control and if this was mixed with his amazing chakra reserves he could fight for hours. Although Haru wasn't very good at Ninjutsu he was very good at Taijutsu he rarely was hit by anyone he was very good at dodging,evading,and counter attacks.He also was ver gifted physically he was very strong and his speed was good. Haru loved Genjutsu he looked at it as a mysterious place that people didn't know much about and some didn't even bother to know.He noticed that Ninjutsu was getting the more attention than Taijutsu and Genjutsu.And Genjutsu was getting the least attention between the three.As some shinobi attack only by Ninjutsu,and some attack only by Taijutsu but there was no shinobi that he knew of used solely Genjutsu in his attacks.Haru thought people didn't pay much attention to Genjutsu because they didn't know it's full extent so he decided that he was going to be the one to discover the mysteries of Genjutsu. Haru knew that he didn't possess the Sharingan to help him in his quest to master genjutsu ,However he was obsessed with genjutsu that something like not possessing the sharingan wouldn't stop him from trying to learn genjutsu. He studied genjutsu and knew that there is a way to sort of substitute sharingan,a way to enhance his genjutsu ability that way was mastering Yin Release so he began training to master it at a very young age he was nine years old.Because of his young age Haru couldn't master Yin Release but he showed signs of potential in Yin Release mastery at the age of 10,However he still had a long way to go. The Academy Haru entered the Academy the same year Neji Hyūga entered it.By that time he had mastered the basics of the Gentle Fist. He got the highest grades in the genjutsu class and also in the taijutsu class but he got an average grade in the ninjutsu class. One of the worst students was Rock Lee.Lee couldn't use chakra properly,When he failed in using jutsu unlike the other students lee was made fun of people always brought him down,But lee didn't give up when ever someone made fun of him for being unable to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu he would always reply by the same sentence ("I'll show you,I don't need ninjutsu or genjutsu I'll become a great shinobi using only my Taijutsu") when he said this sentence everybody would make fun of him even more but Haru admired Lee's determination and spirit and they became best friends. As time passed Haru didn't get the highest grades in Taijutsu class some time Neji Gets the highest Grades in Taijutsu class while Haru came in second and sometimes it's vice versa.This made the rivalry between the two even stronger,Who would get the highest grades,Who would master the gentle fist,Who would be the Hyūga clan genius. Eventually Both Haru and Neji became equals in the art of the gentle fist.And they finally graduated the academy.By that time their skills has been greatly enhanced.Neji was a genuis at the art of the gentle fist,Haru was no less than him at the gentle fist art Haru's Genjutsu was greatly enhanced he could actually use Yin Release by that time.Haru also picked up some ninjutsu skills which was unexpected from him as Haru didn't like ninjutsu very much. Life as a Genin Haru was assigned to a four man squad the sensei was Warujie this made Haru disappointed because he wanted a sensei that will help him push his genjutsu to the next level while Warujie was a ninjutsu specialist. His two teammates were Daichi Sarutobi and Miyako Senju. Haru had some trouble fitting in with Daichi they fought a lot Haru saw Daichi as a loser who depended on weapons and taijutsu to hide his lack of ninjutsu skills,Daichi said that Haru was being cocky and that he could beat him when ever he wishes. As for Miyako,Haru thought that she had great potential unlike Daichi because she was a medical ninja and he thought that she would prove useful in the future. The three went on various missions together they noticed that their abilites complete each other. A Master in Taijutsu One day Haru was training in the training fields he was improving his taijutsu and chakra control.He didn't know that he was being watched by The Handsome green beast of the leaf,Might guy saw his great physique and his determintion and lee already told Might Guy about Haru and how great of a shinobi he is.Haru thought he heard something so he activated his Byakugan,He saw someone hiding in the trees. "Who's there? show yourself" said Haru aggressively. "Don't worry my boy I am not your enemy" said Might Guy as he stepped out of the trees. "Then who are you?" Said Haru while looking at Might Guy's weird appearance. "I AM THE HANDSOME GREEN BEAST OF THE LEAF MIGHT GUY!!!!!" said Might Guy loudly with excitement while striking a weird pose. "Excuse me?" said Haru. "*sigh* I train Neji and Lee" said Might Guy. Haru was interested to know what Neji's sensei was watching him train for. "Why were you observing my training for Guy-sensei" Said Haru. "Well I see potential in you kid you have great natural physique and i would like to train you.....TO BECOME A MASTER IN TAIJUTSU!!!!" Said Guy while doing another weird pose. Haru accepted immediately and from that day started to training with Might Guy to improve his taijutsu.This was when Haru was 13 years old. Guy's Training was very hard he made Haru run laps around the village.He trained him with very heavy weights,even heavier than what lee uses.He would make him do push-ups and sit-ups and a lot of physical training. Might Guy's training made Haru very fast and it gave him a lot of strength and a lot of stamina. Eventually Haru became stronger and faster than Rock Lee. The Chunin Exams Shortly after Naruto Uzumaki left the village the chunin exams were held again,It was very intense.The rivalry between Haru and Neji was pushing the two of them forward.Lee wasn't out of the competition as he was doing very good as well and as time passed on Daichi was no less than the other competitors in fact he was fancied to win as much as every one else. Haru reached the finals and it was against Daichi.Haru ended up wining the match and was promoted to Chunin. Ninjutsu Training By the age of 14 Haru discovered that his disadvantage was being weak at ninjutsu.He discovered that his affinity was Lightning Release.He began training at ninjutsu it was amazing how far he has gone in such a short period of time.It was because he was using the shadow clone method he could easily use it thanks to his huge chakra reserves and the training he got from Might Guy pushed his stamina a lot.He mastered lightning release by the age of 15 but his lightning wasn't normal it was stronger than any other lightning user and he used lightning as his basic ninjutsu. He also discovered that he can use Water Release.He trained on using water release also and he reached zabuza's level before he turned 16. He started to train on Yang Release to improve his ninjutsu.He also started training on medical ninjutsu as he has very good chakra control.His medical ninjutsu became very strong as he surpassed kabuto's level.This is because he is using the shadow clone method. He also started meditating to reach balance between yin and yang.